Connectivity issues often arise when a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) receiver waits to receive data but does not receive the data. Such connectivity issues are typically debugged using the ping tool, which identifies whether network communication with a destination computer is working, and a connection detector known as traceroute, which identifies the route taken by packets. Such tools provide the capability to test network and device reachability. However, ping and traceroute may not work if intermediate networks between the sending and receiving computers do not allow Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP) packets generated by ping and traceroute for security reasons. In addition, ping and traceroute do not test the TCP state of the connection at the remote end, i.e., it is not tested whether the connection is in a state where data can be sent and received.